Life as a Middle School Nobody
by fanoffitction
Summary: Emily, a middle school nobody has moved to a new school. Everyone knows here here because they pick on her and torment her. Life sucks here at the new school, and she wishes she could go home. She tries to make friends, but just wait and see what happens.
1. INITIAL POST

**Life as a Middle School Nobody**

**CHAPTER 1**

Hi, my name is Emily. Everyone knows me here usually because they pick on me or they point and stare, or they bump into me on purpose. But it seems that no one has the courage to just say what they want to my face. I hear all the rumors, but they don't phase me in the least. It's nothing I haven't heard before. I don't have any friends. My parents are always wondering if I have a friend to call up and hang out with. I just lie and tell them yes but I don't want to, but really I don't have anyone to call up. I think they know this, but I'm not going to tell them unless they ask me. I'm really shy, which is why I don't really talk to other kids. I just wish that someone would like to be my friend. I tried asking someone before, but that didn't go over so well.

I think it was two years ago, in sixth Grade. No, wait. It was one year ago in seventh grade. School had stated off on the first day. I was new here. I had just moved from Mississippi to here, Massachusetts. I used to have tons of friends back where I used to live, but that was also where everyone was your friend and you had no enemies. In my town, everyone was like family. It was nice and I wish I could start all over back at my real home, where I belong. Anyway, I asked about four people to be my friend. I shouldn't have. I completely backfired in my face. All four of them were stuck-up, rich snobs (which I didn't know at the time, but now it's obvious) and they all declined my invitation to be my friend very harshly. I wasn't mad at them as much as I was at myself. I mean, what was I thinking? No one would wanted to be my friend, or at least not here, in this stupid, rich little town! And my family isn't even rich. Both of my parents were transferred here by their companies with no choice, so that's mainly why I'm here. This is how I came to be myself.

**CHAPTER 2**

Sometimes, I like to think of myself being in my own little world, but when you don't have friends, it kind of turns out to be all the time. Lately, my parents have been babbling about gas prices and how Taxachusetts is trying to kick us out of the state. I don't really care too much. Didn't we move here because they were getting a raise from their company? That's not my only problem. Kids at school are just jerks. The boys have started this "Rhino-Hump" thing where they come up behind you and suddenly "knee" you in the butt. I think it's dumb and stupid, but what do I know according to Tommy Michaels. That kid really ticks my off! Every day he finds a way to crack a joke at me somehow. It could be the lamest or the funniest joke in the world, but he manages to do it every day. I sit in the back of all my classes. Every time something goes missing, he says "Why don't you ask fatty in the back? She probably has it. But after that fat gets on it, you might not want it back!" Once he says that, the whole class bursts out with laughter. I don't think it's funny, but who does when they're being made fun of!? The teacher even laughs for a minute, but then to look good, gives Tommy a detention. I know she'll let him off the hook after class, but just once I wish that jerk knew how I felt. But never mind me; he should see how all of the nobodies like me feel.

**CHAPTER 3**

I'm in eighth grade this year which means it's off to the grand old High School next year. All the more fun to get picked on. These two years have been a living hell for me. The first wasn't so bad, but now it's just brutal.


	2. UPDATE 1

**Life as a Middle School Nobody**

**CHAPTER 1**

Hi, my name is Emily. Everyone knows me here usually because they pick on me or they point and stare, or they bump into me on purpose. But it seems that no one has the courage to just say what they want to my face. I hear all the rumors, but they don't phase me in the least. It's nothing I haven't heard before. I don't have any friends. My parents are always wondering if I have a friend to call up and hang out with. I just lie and tell them yes but I don't want to, but really I don't have anyone to call up. I think they know this, but I'm not going to tell them unless they ask me. I'm really shy, which is why I don't really talk to other kids. I just wish that someone would like to be my friend. I tried asking someone before, but that didn't go over so well.

I think it was two years ago, in sixth Grade. No, wait. It was one year ago in seventh grade. School had stated off on the first day. I was new here. I had just moved from Mississippi to here, Massachusetts. I used to have tons of friends back where I used to live, but that was also where everyone was your friend and you had no enemies. In my town, everyone was like family. It was nice and I wish I could start all over back at my real home, where I belong. Anyway, I asked about four people to be my friend. I shouldn't have. It completely backfired in my face. All four of them were stuck-up, rich snobs (which I didn't know at the time, but now it's obvious) and they all declined my invitation to be my friend very harshly. I wasn't mad at them as much as I was at myself. I mean, what was I thinking? No one would wanted to be my friend, or at least not here, in this stupid, rich little town! And my family isn't even rich. Both of my parents were transferred here by their companies with no choice, so that's mainly why I'm here. This is how I came to be myself.

**CHAPTER 2**

Sometimes, I like to think of myself being in my own little world, but when you don't have friends, it kind of turns out to be all the time. Lately, my parents have been babbling about gas prices and how Taxachusetts is trying to kick us out of the state. I don't really care too much. Didn't we move here because they were getting a raise from their company? That's not my only problem. Kids at school are just jerks. The boys have started this "Rhino-Hump" thing where they come up behind you and suddenly "knee" you in the butt. I think it's dumb and stupid, but what do I know according to Tommy Michaels. That kid really ticks my off! Every day he finds a way to crack a joke at me somehow. It could be the lamest or the funniest joke in the world, but he manages to do it every day. I sit in the back of all my classes. Every time something goes missing, he says "Why don't you ask fatty in the back? She probably has it. But after that fat gets on it, you might not want it back!" Once he says that, the whole class bursts out with laughter. I don't think it's funny, but who does when they're being made fun of!? The teacher even laughs for a minute, but then to look good, gives Tommy a detention. I know she'll let him off the hook after class, but just once I wish that jerk knew how I felt. But never mind me; he should see how all of the nobodies like me feel.

**CHAPTER 3**

I'm in eighth grade this year which means it's off to the grand old High School next year. All the more fun to get picked on. These two years have been a living hell for me. The first wasn't so bad, but now it's just brutal. Lately, the teachers have been assigning barely any homework. I'm lucky if I have an English and Algebra assignment to do and that's it. I kinda wished they gave me more homework, so I can eat up all of my spare time (which is all of the time) at home. Eventually that will come. Teachers here always seem to do this. They have a week or two assigning no homework, then a week or two later, they klobber you with homework up to your eyes!

I have to go to some chruch function tomorrow night. By the looks of the handout, it doesn't seem interesting, especially since I'll have no one to sit with there.

**IN PROGRESS...WILL CONTINUE...**


End file.
